One Last Kiss
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: EinxFia. This is a oneshot and my first try at tragic romance... Please read and rate.


**Alright people... I just thought up of this while I was on the bus... Odd eh? oo Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy it... Also, note that the entire story that Ein tells will be in _italics_, so that it won't be so confusing.**

**

* * *

**

A room filled with dancing shadows... Within it, nothing moved... All there was was the dead silence that filled the room, apart from the occasional sob. Black curtains were drawn, blocking out any light that could seep in from the outside. All that could be made out in the waning light that the dying candles were giving off was a bed and two figures... One was lying on the bed... and another, holding her hand...

There she lay, beautiful as the glow that emitted from the flickering flames... And slowly fading away like the dying flames... With her hair splayed out, the unnaturally pale complexion and the dimness in her usually bright eyes, both knew that her end was drawing near... The shadows that danced around... Death would soon have the sweet taste of her soul which it had always longed for since her birth...

Weakly turning to the man beside her, she whispered weakly, "Ein... Please... Tell me the story of how we managed to return to each other even after I was killed in Seth's revival..."

Desperately trying to smile, but failing terribly, Ein brought her hand gently to his lips and kissed it... Oh... How he wanted to hug her and never let her go... Yet, there she lay... Looking so fragile... It seemed as if she would shatter should she be handled too roughly... Gently bringing her hand down again, Ein closed his eyes and readied himself to tell the story...

_"We were trying to stop Hector then... all five of us... he was plotting on gaining all power for himself... To become that equivalent to a god and rule over all... When we found Hector, we thought we had him there... Yet he escaped... So we gave chase... Searching everywhere, we could not find him and I, as you put it, was driving myself over the edge..."_

Pausing for a moment, Ein looked sorrowfully into Fia's eyes and whispered, "I've always appreciated that you were always there for me... no matter what..." Upon hearing that, Fia smiled weakly and Ein continued.

_"When we found Hector a second time, we were ready to deal him the final blow... But we were not ready for what happened next... Malice had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed you... With that, Hector had summoned all his power and..."_

Ein, trailed off, as the painful memory washed over him. Composing himself, he resumed his story...

_"Hector summoned all his power and directed it towards you... I will never forget that scream of pain that came from you... It tore right through me and hurt me so much... Yet, there was something about you that showed more clearly than ever at that moment... Your selflessness... Even though you were at your last breath... You still tried to comfort me and urge me on..."_

Tears welled up in Ein's eyes and threatened to break and set him crying but Ein thought resolutely//No! I must stay strong... For Fia...//

_"When Hector explained his plan to us in a form of mockery, my despair turned to anger... The anger turned to rage... And the rage turned into hatred towards him... How dare he take you away? How dare he cause you so much pain for some scheme of his... When he merged with Seth... All I could think of was to bring down judgment on Seth-rah once and for all... To avenge all those who had died for this cause... And to avenge you..."_

Ein paused yet again to draw a single shaky breath and hold onto Fia's hand tighter, almost as if he was afraid to lose her...

_"When the battle was done, the maze of shadows was collapsing... Yet I couldn't leave... Life was not worth it without you... Then... Ursula transported the rest of us out of the collapsing labyrinth and revived you... Before she faded away entirely... She told me something: It was our bond... Our love that made it possible for her to even revive you..."_

Ein then ended the story with a sigh. There, the silence lay heavily over them. After a moment, Fia finally placed her other hand over Ein's and smiled weakly, "Thank you... It was more than I could ask for..."

Just then, Fia was seized by a fit of coughs. At that moment, the shadows started dancing more wildly and the flames grew yet dimmer... Both lovers knew that Fia's time was almost up. Voice filled with urgency now, Fia drew yet closer to Ein and whispered weakly, "Ein... Before I go... I have something to tell you... I want you to always be happy..."

However, all Ein could do was give a choked sob as he saw Fia start to fade away... "Ein..." Fia's voice grew even tinier, "I want you to be happy... Smile once for me... I want to see that smile that I've always loved... After all, goodbye isn't forever... We'll meet again in the future..." Tears were now streaming down Fia's face...

Seeing that, Ein desperately tried to smile but failed yet again. //For Fia...// With that, Ein tried to smile yet again and managed a painful smile. Bringing a hand up to Ein's cheek, Fia gazed at him and tried to memorize the details of his face one last time. Just then, she felt Death's cold touch at her heart.

Eyes widening in fear and despair, she whispered once more to Ein, voice barely audible now, "Ein... I have one last request... As everything has a beginning, it must have an end... I remember our first kiss as if it were yesterday... One last kiss... To seal it all..."

Nodding his head slowly, Ein gently placed a hand behind Fia's head and another to the flat of her back. Lifting body and face up gently, he placed his lips on hers and they shared their final moment as one... Just then, the candles blew out and they were plunged into darkness. Three words left Fia's mouth and Death violently ripped her soul from her body...

There, two lovers, torn apart by the cruel hands of Death, shared their final kiss in the darkness...

_I Love You..._

* * *

**How was it? I'm really surprised that I actually managed to pull a romantic tragedy (if you can count it as one) off... Please read and rate... All constructive reviews are loved. If there's any aspect I can improve, Pray tell. **

**God bless, Azarethian Titan**


End file.
